Where the Boys Are? (1969 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "Where the Boys Are?" * Color by Technicolor® * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, George Pal * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Voice Talents: ** Dolores Hart as Merritt Andrews ** Paula Prentiss as Tuggle Carpenter ** Yvette Mimieux as Melanie Tolman ** Connie Francis as Angie ** George Hamilton as Ryder Smith ** Jim Hutton as TV Thompson ** Rory Harrity as Franklin ** Frank Gorshin as Basil ** Chill Wills as Police Captain ** Barbara Nichols as Lola Fandango * Narration: Paul Frees * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Words and Music by: Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker * "Where the Boys Are": Neil Sedaka and Howard Greenfield ** Single by Connie Francis * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Filmed in Panavision * © Copyright MCMLXIX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Titles: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Based on "Where the Boys Are" novel by Glendon Swarthout * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios End Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G